The overall objectives of the project involve determination of the complex structure of equine herpes virus, study of the properties of viral induced enzymes for viral synthesis, and investigation of the nucleic acid metabolism of infected cells in vivo and in vitro, with special emphasis on the regulation of transcription of the viral genome.